Acceptable Denial of Love
by Yamito-Hitori
Summary: Usagi raised herself all on her own and denied love to be something wonderful --Until you decide to throw someone unexpected to enter her life, someone a complete opposite, LITERALLY. Wait till you read why!


**Author's note: **Hey all! Here comes me with a new story! Not counting the poem I wrote a few days ago, this is officially my second story!! Though my first is still unfinished... ^-^ Fanfiction has me hooked! tee heez! Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story!

**Summary: **hmm, guess who the main character of this story is? Well, I originally didn't plan it out this way, heck, I didn't even plan on MAKING a new story but the idea just popped out of no where and my curiosity got the best of me. So now I'll start out with a short chapter and see where it leads me..

_________________________________

Acceptable Denial of Love

Part 1: The old couple by the lake

By: Yamito-Hitori

_________________________________

_           Just once.. I want to belong._

           In the dewy morning of early September, inside an old trashed box, a small form woke to the sounds of passing cars and merry gossiping of people in the streets. Stretching her arms out, she yawned and got up. Peeking out of the box, she made sure it was safe enough, though there was almost always nothing there to threaten her, before she got out. Last time, it was a drunken old bum, and though he was out cold from the alcohol he had consumed and he did absolutely nothing when he had awoken but take his leave, fear had gotten the best of her and kept herself hidden in the box the whole time without so much as a peep.

           Crystal Tokyo was a bit too dangerous for her. 

           She walked out of the abandoned corner, where she slept at.. most times. If she wandered off too far and realize that the sun was close to disappearing from view, then she'd take the risk and sleep somewhere else --like another box before returning back home the next day. She lived at the side of a building, underneath boxes, newspapers, rugs people threw away, --anything, as long as it was comfortable. 

           Her stomach growled. 

           Hungry for something to eat, she began to search the busy streets of Tokyo. 

           Countless people passed by her, and she made sure not to bump into any of them. For if they were having a bad day, she knew she'd receive a lecture or two, or worse, they would hurt her.     She turned on the corner of Iruka Street and continued on. But before long, she stopped at a particular place. 'Miyamura's Deli'. A place she loved to frequently visit, and _only _to visit. People inside weren't kind enough to give scraps of food to the likes of her. She frowned and decided to continue before she tempted herself into stealing. Stealing was never an option to take if you were her. Though she might be homeless, though she might not have food everyday, and though she might seem to be like the poorest being in the world, she was still satisfied. For she had boxes that served as a shelter, food she found from place to place or from kind strangers, and wealth and money was never a concern for her. 

           She arrived at a park an immediately made her way to the lake. Usually, there was a lovely old couple who stood at the edge of the lake feeding the birds and ducks bread and when she would come along to visit, they'd give her a share of the food. Ever since that one fateful afternoon.. when she wandered off and lost herself in the park. By a slim miracle, she ran into the couple and they offered her what they had. Delicious bread! 

           Luckily enough, at the edge of the lake stood an old lady and near by, the old man sat on a bench.

           She happily marched to the couple.

           "My, my, look who is back Keichi dear.." said the old woman, when she spotted her, as she turned to get more food. 

           The old man chuckled knowingly, "Is it her?" The old man smiled and his eyes twinkled merrily. Grabbing bits of bread he turned and found that, indeed, it was who he thought it would be and offered her the food. 

           She gladly accepted, joyous that she had something to eat once more, and with a slight bow of gratitude --for she could not speak, she rushed back on home. Or back to her beautiful shelter of boxes, you could say. She ran passed people excited to eat her food, yet careful not to drop any. 

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lake with the couple.. 

           "What a beautiful piece of work she is.." Said the old man. "Do you ever wonder what her name is, Miyu-san?"

           The woman nodded. "Countless times, I wonder dear. Do you think we should give her a nickname for when she comes back to see us?"

           The old man, Keichi, smiled. "Sure, why not? Do you have anything in mind?"

           "Well.." Began Miyu. "I've always wanted to name our daughter --if we had ever had one-- 'Kirei', meaning 'beautiful'. The name's quite lovely, don't you think? It suits her, since there is no denying that she isn't beautiful indeed."

           "Then Kirei it is," The man agreed then hung his head a bit low. "It is only such a shame that the poor thing has no home."

           "I've told you many times, if we could take her into our home. Why don't you agree with me? We can give her the proper shelter she needs, food, an--"

           The old man sighed, cutting off his wife. "You know we cant."

           The woman's gaze fell to the ground, for she knew her husband was right. Saddened, she grabbed a new roll of bread and returned to the edge of the lake.

* * *

           Turning the corner, she grew even more ecstatic. She was almost home, and boy was she ever ready to eat! She smiled slightly, and in her head she thought, 'Thank you, kind friends,' referring to the old couple. 

           Soon as she arrived home, she instantly went for the first piece she could reach for and gobbled it up. Chewing, here and there, but with her growing hunger, she couldn't help but swallow often. She licked her lips clean with the last morsel of food and exhaled.

           '_Goodie! They gave me more than the last time I was there_.' She thought happily, now that her stomach had settled itself.

           She thanked Kami-sama for people like the old couple. They seemed like the only ones who cared. The only ones who would actually share food with her, a mere being. She smiled as she closed her eyes after finding a comfortable spot to sleep in within her humble box. 

           They were such a nice couple. So kind, generous, and loving. And with the way they loved each other, she was almost saddened that she didn't have anyone to share _her _life with..

           She sighed. No one cared for the likes of her in that way, that she knew. It was all too obvious..

           Who could care for a dingy old street _cat_? (AN: ^-^) Especially one that was considered to be bad luck? She cursed the color of her fur --black.

           Her sapphire eyes blinked, trying her best not to cry out of pity for herself. She would not have it. Not now, not ever! She raised herself into this world alone, and she'd live it that way ---alone. 

           But who could say that she didn't feel the most grueling feeling of all?

           Loneliness.

           _'I just want to belong..' _Usagi thought as she gave herself up, like she always did, and wept silently before being pulled into a deep slumber.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:** Hi there readers, how was it? Enjoyed it? I hope so. This is only the first chapter, and is somewhat a prologue, that's why the beginning is short. So please forgive me for that. (^-^;) I guess that's it.. and now I'll close this chapter by ending it with: "Please R+R! ..and correct me if I misspelled anything. I don't often re-read my own chapter for mistakes, so I miss a few things.."  

*** o(^-^")O --Yamito-- ***


End file.
